The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gantry design and, more particularly, safety mechanisms for gantries.
Gantries are an important part of radiography and tomography systems. A medical imaging system can include a gantry comprising a stationary frame for supporting a rotary member about a scanning axis of the scanner. The rotary member includes a central opening large enough to receive a patient extending along the scanning axis. The rotary member is rotated about a patient during a scanning or imaging procedure. An x-ray tube can be positioned on the rotary member diametrically across the central opening from an array of x-ray detectors. As the rotary member rotates, the x-ray tube projects a beam of energy, or x-rays, along a scan plane, through a patient, and to the detector array. By rotating the x-ray source about the scanning axis and relative to the patient, x-rays are projected through a patient from many different directions. An image of the scanned portion of a patient can be constructed from data provided by the detector array using a computer.
X-ray detectors, x-ray tubes, and other components can be attached to the rotary member. These components can be heavy, and the rotary member can be rotated at high speeds. This can create substantial force. Fastening elements attaching the components to the rotary member can be subjected to particularly high stress, especially as the speed of rotation increases. Fastening elements may not be set properly by a technician or installation professional. Fastening elements may bend, break, and/or cause a component to detach from the rotary member. These factors can lead to damage to the radiography or tomography system or endangerment of personnel in its vicinity. A secondary source of attachment is useful for safety and usability.